


Meme Chat

by wolfie_wonshik



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Group Sex, Group chat, M/M, Memes, Multi, Poly Relationships, This is honestly trash, Thughao, chan is smol, ddlb jeongcheol, mentions briefly ddlb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_wonshik/pseuds/wolfie_wonshik
Summary: Edgy has entered the chat Kill or Be KilledEdgy: Oo! Oo! Then the one he made with the I.O.I group when he was trying to score a dateVernyoom: Dude did you come here just 2 roast meThughao has entered the chat Kill or Be KilledVernyoom: Oh noEdgy: tHERE WAS THE ONE WHERE YOU ADDED US ALL AND SAID YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE GAY AND ALL FOUR OF OF LEFT IN LIKE 3 SECONDSEdgy is typing…Daddy is typing…Tree Gay is typing…Vernyoom: sTOP ITOR: Vernon can't keep a group chat alive, and everyone is gay and happy





	1. Chapter 1

**_Vernyoom started a group chat_ **

_ Vernyoom changed the group's name to  _ **_Kill or Be Killed_ **

**_Vernyoom set the group photo to:_ **

**__ **

 

**Feeling Woozi:** oh wow, correct capitalization. From you. 

 

**Feeling Woozi:** Also why am I here

 

**Vernyoom:** because I want us all to be here, I’m tired of having 2 txt all of you one at a time it's stupid

 

**_(Tree Gay has entered the chat)_ **

 

**Tree Gay:** wth y am i here

 

**Feeling Woozi:** Who even are you

 

**Feeling Woozi:** Oh wait

 

**Feeling Woozi:** Hi Mingyu

 

**Tree Gay:** U guys call me a tree, but 6’1” is a normal height for a man u guys r all just short wtf

 

**Feeling Woozi:** K 

 

**Tree Gay:** I’M JUST SAYING 

  
  


_ Momma has entered the Group Chat  _ **_Kill or Be Killed_ **

  
  


**Momma:** Hello my children!!! How r u all???

  
  


**_Feeling Woozi_ ** _ changed his name to  _ **_Kms_ **

  
  


**Momma:** Whoa

  
  


_ Daddy has entered the Group Chat  _ **_Kill or Be Killed_ **

  
  


**Daddy:** Vernon y am I Daddy? WHY ARE OUR NICKNAMES SO GAY

 

**Momma:** Actually that was me…

 

**Daddy:** I’M FINE WITH THAT OK

 

**Feeling Woozi:** Who are you all??? It says there’s twelve people here.

 

**Vernyoom:** OH SHIT THAT’S RIGHT

 

**Vernyoom:** Ya’ll know my boyfriend Seungkwannie, right??? Well ik some of you know each other already and we thought since we all like have YouTube Channels that it would be pretty cool if we all like did shit together

 

**Jisoos christ:** Watch your language 

 

**Kms:** Thank god Jisoo is here

 

**Jisoos christ:** who are you???

 

**Jisoos christ:** oohh nvm hey Jihoonie

 

**Daddy:**

 

**Jeonghan:**

 

**Tree Gay:**

 

**Vernyoom:** JIHOONIE IM WHEEZING

 

**Kms:** I’m going to shoot myself…

 

**Vernyoom:** nOT HERE NOT AGAIN

 

**Kms:** Dude how many dead group chats do you have wth

 

**Daddy:** There was the one we made with the Astro kids

 

**Tree Gay:** And then they all left 

  
  


**_Edgy_ ** _ has entered the chat  _ **_Kill or Be Killed_ **

  
  


**Edgy:** Oo! Oo! Then the one he made with the I.O.I group when he was trying to score a date

 

**Vernyoom:** Dude did you come here just 2 roast me

 

**_Thughao_ ** _ has entered the chat  _ **_Kill or Be Killed_ **

 

**Vernyoom:** Oh no

 

**Edgy:** tHERE WAS THE ONE WHERE YOU ADDED US ALL AND SAID YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE GAY AND ALL FOUR OF OF LEFT IN LIKE 3 SECONDS

 

**_Edgy_ ** _ is typing… _

 

**_Daddy_ ** _ is typing… _

 

**_Tree Gay_ ** _ is typing… _

 

**Vernyoom:** sTOP IT

 

**Kms:** So a lot??

 

**_Call me soo_ ** _ and  _ **_June?_ ** _ Have joined the chat  _ **_Kill or Be Killed_ **

 

**Call me soo:** Wow… I only have like…

 

**Call me soo:** two

 

**Call me soo:** and all of them are still active btw

 

**Call me soo:** its just me and 

 

**Thughao:** Me  @June? and  @Baby 

 

**Call me soo:** thx

 

**Baby:** Hiy hiy I was @-ed

 

**Baby:** O h!! Another gc!!! Yay! 

 

**Kms:** How do you all even know each other

 

**Call me soo:** Well idrk much but Vernon is dating Seungkwan and Jeonghannie is bffs with our Channie so Vernoonie mostly just talks 2 everyone

**Kms:** nice

 

**Kms:** I’m Jihoon, by the way

  
  


**_Boo-oncé_ ** _ has entered the chat  _ **_Kill or Be Killed_ **

 

**Boo-oncé:** My phone is blowing up oh my gosh this is a mess  @Vernyoom babe y didn’t you tell me you were going to blow up my phone at practice

 

**Kms:** Mute exists.

 

**Boo-oncé:** fair enough.

 

**Boo-oncé:** Hey Jihoon

 

**Boo-oncé:** SO BESIDES SONG COLLAGES I DO LIKE BEAUTY TUTORIALS SINCE NO  _ ONE ELSE _ INTRODUCED THEMSELVES!!!

 

**Kms:** Oh, I guess you’re right. My name is Jihoon and I do song covers, produce/write also, and am the leader of the main channel, Vocal Unit. 

 

**Baby:** Oh my gosh yah! My name is Chan, and I do a lot of dances and stuff on my channel and I’m pretty good at it!!

 

**Call me soo:** My name is Soonyoung/ Hoshi an I’m the leader of the Performance Unit, on my private channel I do my own choreo and jams and all that ❤

 

**Thughao:** My name is Minghao and me and Jun do a joint acc., plus the main one with Soonyoung. We do challenges and shit

 

**Edgy:** My name is Wonwoo and I do Hiphop, to skip intros bc I know Coups is sleeping, Seungcheol is our main channel leader, Mingyu and Vernon r also here somewhere but and Mingyu does couple shit with me on our channel where we do challenges.

 

**Momma:** Hiy again my children, ahh I forgot to mention Jisoo and I are also both in Jihoonie’s main channel, and we’re like the signature couple there, because we’re both adorable and we go to church and stuff and Jisoo has a motivational blog and support group for LGBT+ youths and runs a youth group for struggling children, and then volunteers with HWD on Saturdays

 

**Kms:** Jisoo rly does that much? Jesus fuck. . .

 

**Jisoo christ:** That’s really cute and gay and I love you so much oh my lord

**Kms:** I’m leaving wtf

 

**Kms:** goodnight

  
  


**_Kms has logged off._ **

 

**_Seen by everyone._ **

  
  


**Daddy:** Yeah… me too…

  
  


**_Daddy has logged off._ **

 

**_Seen by everyone._ **

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil drama and shitpost with the boys

**_Vernon_ ** _ has messaged  _ **_S.coups-hyung._ **

 

**Vernon:** dude are you okay?

 

**Vernon:** I know how you feel… when Seungkwan was dating Chan I didn't know how to feel, and then they announced like “hey we rly are better friends” and then i got 2gether with him

 

**Vernon:** Point is, I get it dude. Really. Seriously. I understand.

 

**S.coup-hyung:** It's not that I don't care they're a couple

 

**S.coup-hyung:** They make a cute couple… But it's not just that Jisoo and Jeonghan are a couple, just that they're always there. They're my friends and I love them, but more than I should. They don't even like me in that way. 

 

**Vernon:** wait holdup you like BOTH of them???? Like in a “I love you” way??

 

**S.coups-hyung:** yea… i know it sounds fucked up but...

 

**Vernon:** Wtf no it doesn't 

 

**Vernon:** I gotchu

 

**S.coups-hyung:** vErNoN nO

 

**_Vernon_ ** _ has logged off _

 

**_\-----_ **

 

 ** _Memesol_** _has entered Unnamed Group Chat_

 

**Memsol:** Jeonghan I think we need to talk

 

**Momma:** Oh???

 

**Momma:** I wasn't aware I was in trouble 

 

**Memsol:** I’m serious

 

**Momma:** im sorry it's hard to take you serious with your nickname

 

**Memesol:** Point taken.

 

 ** _Memesol_** _has cleared his nickname._

 

**Vernon:** Better. Okay but seriously, where's @JHong 

 

**Momma** : Filming a video. Wdym we need to talk

 

**Momma:** Hurry up im busy

 

**Momma:** why couldn't you message the main GC

 

**Vernon:** Because Cheol is there 

 

**Vernon:** and he’s too nice to say anything so I am

 

**Jihoon:** Okay I think I know what this is about.

 

**Jihoon:** And as much as I hate to say it I agree…

 

**Momma:** Wtf are you guys even talking about?????? Get to it dreamboats

 

**Vernon:** SEUNGCHEOLHASAHUGECRUSHONYOUANDJISOOBUTDOESNTWANTTOADMITIT

 

**Momma:** Eh ?

 

**Jihoon:** Scoups-hyung has a huge crush on you but doesn't want to admit it bc he doesn't want you and Jisoo to break up because like…

 

**Vernon:** Because he likes you AND Jisoo but he 

 

**_Momma_ ** _ is typing… _

 

**Vernon:** DON'T SAY ANYTHING HOLD UP

 

**_\----_ **

 

**_Vernyoom_ ** _ has entered  _ **_Kill or Be Killed_ **

 

 **V _ernyoom_** _sent a photo_ :

 

**Daddy:** DUDE WTH IS WRONG WITH YOU

 

**Daddy:** NOT FUCKING COOL

**Daddy:** OK fine okay I like Jeonghan and Jisoo wth are you guys going to do abt it?? Kick me out of my own group

 

**Jisoos Christ:** Sweetie,, no

 

**_Momma_ ** _ is typing… _

 

**Daddy:** No. Nope. I don’t want pity, thx :))

 

**_Daddy_ ** _ has left the group. _

 

**Kms:** That went well. Great job Vernon.

 

**Tree Gay:** You fucked up lmao

 

**Vernyoom:** How bad is it

 

**Edgy:** Hyung is in his room crying. 

 

**Edgy:** Update: I think he just threw his laptop

 

**Edgy:** Update 2.0: I think I need stitches it just hit me in my head.

 

**Edgy:** Update 2.5: I do need stitches and Coups won’t stop apologizing.

  
  


____________________

 

**_Angel_ ** _ has opened the chat _

 

**Joshua:** We need to talk agn

 

**Angel:** I know honey

 

**Angel:** We need to find a compromise. Because I’ve liked Seungcheol for a while. I love you both so much and ik you don’t like him but I do I love him abt as much as you and I can’t hurt him knowing how I feel for him but I cant let you go either

 

**_Joshua_ ** _ Is typing… _

 

**Joshua:** I completely agree. I want you both and I don’t want to chose

 

**Angel:** Wai

**Angel:** You’re srsly okay with that!!

 

**Angel:** Dear lord im married to a saint

 

**Joshua:** We still need to talk to Seungcheol…

 

**Angel:** Shit you right

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Dadadadada Ain't Lovin' It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel: NO YOU UNCOOKED SOY BEAN THAT’S NOT WHAT I’M TRYING TO SAY I’M TRYING TO SAY I’M IN LOVE WITH BOTH OF YOU AND JOSHUA IS TOO
> 
>  
> 
> Joshy: Sweetheart we’re both in love with you, so you don’t need to hide anymore. We both want to open our arms and have you join us.
> 
>  
> 
> Coupsies is typing…
> 
>  
> 
> Coupsies: Are you fucking kidding me
> 
>  
> 
> Coupsies: I put Wonwoo in the hospital and you assholes both fking like me

**_Angel_ ** _ has added  _ **_Coupsies_ ** _ to Babes ❤ _

 

**_Coupsies:_ ** I’m at the hospital rn I can’t do this 

 

**Angel:** Please it’ll only take a second hun. 

 

**Joshy:** Please, we all need to talk about this

 

**Coupsies:** Fine, they took Wonwoo to another room anyway

 

**Coupsies:** What do you want

 

**Angel:** Seungcheol we’ve known you since like college, and you’ve always been this amazing little baby bunny who I always looked at with so much love, and the Joshua came into my life, and you were dating Jihoon at the time so I just thought you didn’t care, and then I finally found out you guys broke up and I felt all those emotions seeing you so broken and I realized that I loved you and I hadn’t ever stopped loving you, but I also still am helplessly in love with Joshua too, understand sweetie?

 

**Coupsies:** I get you like Joshua, Han srsly. I got the point, can you please just give me some time alone

 

**Angel:** NO YOU UNCOOKED SOY BEAN THAT’S NOT WHAT I’M TRYING TO SAY I’M TRYING TO SAY I’M IN LOVE WITH BOTH OF YOU AND JOSHUA IS TOO 

 

**Joshy:** Sweetheart we’re both in love with you, so you don’t need to hide anymore. We both want to open our arms and have you join us.

 

**_Coupsies_ ** _ is typing… _

 

**Coupsies:** Are you fucking kidding me

 

**Coupsies:** I put Wonwoo in the hospital and you assholes both fking like me

 

**Coupsies:** Are you fucking kidding me 

 

**Joshy:** So???

 

**Coupsies:** FYI I NEVER DATED JIHOON. EVER. 

 

**Angel:** Excuse me????

 

**Coupsies:** No. Never…

**Angel:** bUT IN HIGHSCHOOL YOU TWO WERE LIKE HUGGING AND HE WAS NUZZLING INTO YOU AND YOU WERE ALWAYS SO CLINGY

 

**Coupsies:** iM CLINGY NOW

 

**Coupsies:** Jihoon was homesick so I was hugging him and he was wiping his snot on me bc I wouldn’t let him go

 

**Coupsies:** We never dated he didn’t even think he was gay until like four years ago

 

**Angel:** aRE YOU KIDDING ME WTF

 

**Joshy:** Ahhhhhahaha

 

**Joshy:** But seriously, Seungcheol…

 

**Coupsies:** FUCK YES YES HOLY SHIT WHAT THE HELL

  
  


**_Daddy_ ** _ has entered  _ **_Kill or Be Killed_ **

 

**Daddy:** Update: Wonwoo is fine they stitched him up he’ll live lol

 

**Daddy:** ALSO

 

**Daddy:**

****

 

**Daddy:** jEONGHAN IS REALLY CUTE AND I’VE HAD THIS VIDEO FOR WEEKS BUT I CAN FINALLY SEND IT AND I LOVE HIM AND I LOVE JOSHUA AND IM SO HAPPY RN

 

**Edgy:** So

 

**Edgy:** wHILE I WAS HAVING A NEEDLE JABBED INTO MY HAND AND THEN MORE NEEDLES LIKE A FUCKING PIECE OF FABRIC

 

**Edgy:** yOU GOT TWO BOYFRIENDS

 

**Kms:** I can’t believe this

 

**Edgy:** i K N O W 

 

**Kms:** No not you, Scoups got two boyfriends.

 

**Kms:** I thought he was gonna die lonely tbh

 

**Jisoos Christ:** jIHOON NO

 

**Jisoos Christ:** Don’t bully my beautiful baby

 

**Jisoos Christ:** We love him,,,

 

**Mommy:** Yes *hugs*  _ We  _ do

 

**Jisoos Christ:** *Hugs my beautiful boyfriends* 

 

**Daddy:** *Hugs tight*

 

**Kms:** I’m going to throw up

 

 **Kms:** _@_ ** _Tree Gay_** _@_ ** _Vernyoom @Edgy @Donkey Kong @Boo-oncé @Call me Soo @June? @Thughao @Baby_**

 

**Vernyoom:** See?? My plan didn’t come out awful!!!! Everyone turned out okay!!!!!!!!

 

**Edgy:** A HE M 

 

**Vernyoom:** OK almost everyone

 

**Baby:** Oh!! Yayayayayay!! I’m so happy for you guys yay!! 

 

**Baby:** I can’t believe vernon was right!!

 

**June?:** nO CHAN NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN

 

**Tree Gay:** DELETE IT BEFORE HE SEES WHERE;S SEUNGKWAN

 

**Boo-oncé:** Right here what’s up

 

**Kms:** DELETE IT B4 HE COMES BACK HE’S GONNA SEE CHAN’S TEXT

 

**_Boo-oncé_ ** _ changed their name to  _ **_Diva Boo_ **

 

**Diva Boo:**  On it

 

**Call me Soo:** What’s going on lol

 

**Kms:**  War.

 

**Kms:** Time is valuable young robin: never take it for granted

 

**Call me Soo:** Uhoh what have I walked into

 

**Verynoom:** OH MY GOD I KNEW IT

 

**Vernyoom:** I KNEW I WAS THE BEST THANK YOU CHAN 

 

**Vernyoom:** yOU’RE MY FAVORITE

 

**Mommy:** He’s my favorite btfu

 

**Diva Boo:** wHA

 

**Mommy:** Im sorry I was lurking

 

**Mommy:** Im sorry kids

 

**Kms:** Not like I didn’t know ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**Vernyoom:** Shit I like that

 

**Kms:** Wasn’t Boo supposed to be stealing your phone

 

**Vernyoom:** Yes but

 

**Vernyoom:**

 

**Baby:** OMG

 

**Baby:** you got a puppy!!!

 

**Mommy:** YOU GOT A PUPPY

 

**Mommy:** Hansol Vernon Choi you can barely take care of yourself you garbage pail kid what the hell were you thinking

 

**Vernyoom:** wE GOT HER SIX MONTHS AGO HER NAME IS MIA SHE’S ADORABLE

 

**Kms:** iT’S 6AM GUYS GO TO BED

 

**Tree Gay:** Agree!!!!! Wonwoo is trying to sleep bc SOMEONE decided to get unnecessarily angry s o

 

**Daddy:** I said sorry

 

**Edgy:** dOeS SoRrY FiX mY dAmN sTiTcHeS 

 

**Mommy:** Don’t do the spongebob thing you’ll trigger vernon

 

**Vernyoom:** Spongebob you say

 

**Mommy:** nO DONT DO IT

 

**Jisoos Christ:** Where are my cuddle bugs? I need my babies ❤ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jisoos Christ- Joshua  
> Kms- Jihoon/Woozi  
> Tree Gay- Mingyu  
> Momma- Jeonghan  
> Daddy- Scoups  
> Vernyoom- Vernon  
> Edgy- Wonwoo  
> Donkey Kong/Sunshine- DK  
> Boo-oncé/Diva Boo-Seungkwan  
> Call me Soo-Soonyoung/Hoshi  
> June?-Jun  
> Thughao-The8  
> Baby-Chan


	4. Seungcheol is thicc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol is Thicc and Lee Jihoon regrets everything.

**_Joshua_ ** has entered the chat **_Kill or Be Killed_ ** . 

  
  


**_Jisoos Christ_ ** _ has changed his nickname to  _ **_Rocket._ **

  
  


**Kms:** Oh shit I thought for sure this chat was dead

 

**Kms:** Joshua, why? 

 

**Kms:** It was going to be dead, like all Vernon's dreams

 

**Vernyoom:** my dreams are all very much alive thank u

 

**Vernyoom:** JOSHUA WENT DOWN THAT BUNGEE JUMPING THING 

 

**Rocket:** Vernon started crying 

  
  


**_June?_ ** _ Has entered the chat.  _

  
  


**June?** : he was scared shitless I saw the video

 

**Diva Boo:** sup bitches. @Donkey Kong and I just got back from a shopping spree. Looking like damn queens 

 

**Call me soon:** Woozi and I just got back from a date XOX

 

**Kms:** NEITHER OF US CONFIRMED IT WAS A DATE

 

**Rocket:** was there dinner? 

 

**Kms:** yes… 

 

**Edgy:** Window shopping?? 

 

**Kms:** well, yeah…? 

 

**Thughao** : Was there a goodnight kiss

 

**Call me soon:** Yesss!!!! 

 

**Baby:** it was soooo a date!!!! 

  
  
  


**_Momma_ ** _ and  _ **_Daddy_ ** _ have entered the chat.  _

  
  


**Momma:** Hey <3

 

**Daddy:** Hey <3

 

**Rocket:** Hey <3

 

**Edgy:** H e y  y ‘ a l l

 

**Kms:** where you guys been? 

 

**Diva Boo:** We don't ask questions we don't want the answers to

 

**Donkey Kong:** ^^

 

**June?:** ^^

 

**Baby:** ^^

 

**Tree Gay:** ^^

 

**Vernyoom:** ^^

 

**Thughao:** ^^

 

**Call me soon:** ^^

 

**Edgy:** ^^

 

**Momma:** stfu I hear you and Mingle going at it in the apartment over. 

 

**Tree Gay:** Wow ok out us

 

**Edgy:** It's not my fault Mingyu is a whole ass man, and it takes two of your boyfriends to make a whole one. 

 

**Kms:** oh shit the roasts

 

**Vernyoom:** dab to that

 

**Kms:** kms

 

**Momma:** Joke is on you, I'm a top. 

 

 **Daddy:**... I'm-

 

**Kms:** I'm leaving????? 

 

**Diva Boo:** k no offense but I'm kink shaming 

 

**June?:** same????? 

 

**Rocket:** Jeonghan is a whole ass top stfu @Edgy I'll give you more stitches 

 

**Edgy:** ouch that hurt, Alexa play Despacito

 

**Kms:** I'm suing

 

**Daddy:** CONFESSION? 

 

**Kms:** go ahead, we're all going to hell anyway

 

**Daddy:** I'M A DAD BUT I CALL JEONGHAN MY DADDY IM SO SORRY

 

**Rocket:** I'm a switch so I 

 

 **Rocket:** im just 

 

**Rocket:** it just depends. sometimes I'm “teacher” Other times I'm “student,” You feel me? 

 

**Baby:** we got it

 

**Diva Boo:** we didn't need the whole a$$ weird example

 

 **Diva Boo:** im usually a bottom, but like

 

**Diva Boo:** power bottom

 

**Vernyoom:** I'm whole ass cringing currently. 

 

**Vernyoom:** powerless top status

 

**Kms:** I get puppy vibes from @Vernyoom

 

**Diva Boo:** you right

 

**Call me soon:** bottom status

 

**Edgy:** whole ass bottom status

 

**Tree Gay:** I feel like it's obvious

 

**Edgy:** say ittttt

 

**Tree Gay:** whole a$$ top? 

 

**Kms:** I'm kink shaming all of you later, but I want kinks

 

**Momma:** oh shit 

 

**Momma:** hahaha no thx

 

**Momma:** ill PM

 

**Kms:** it can't be that bad

 

**Daddy:** O h 

 

**Daddy:** it is, a little

 

**Baby:** I think I'm a bottom? 

 

**Kms:** is that a kink or a preference??? 

 

**Donkey Kong:** I'm late, but I'm a top? Maybe? 

 

**Baby: • - •**

 

**Donkey Kong:** don't make that face I can picture u making

 

**Momma:** he's making that stupid fucking face again dskmsmss

 

**Kms:** there it is. 

 

**Momma:** ? 

 

**Kms:** Gay culture is the key smash

 

**Edgy:** I mean he isn't wrong 

 

**Momma:** OFF TOPIC BUT I THINK I HAVE A SIZE KINK

 

**Momma:** this isn't 95 line group chat oops

 

**Kms:** wtf

 

**Diva Boo:** context? 

 

**Daddy:** don't-

 

**Rocket:** TELL THEM THE STORY

 

**Edgy:** SPILL IT OMG

 

**Call me soon:** SPILL THE TEA, SIS

 

**Momma:** OK WELL 

 

**Momma:** Seungcheol and I were… doin’ the dirty since Joshua was gone at practice and stuff anyway and he slides on the condom, right, and this is, like, a magnum ok like big a$$ condom because u know our test results come back Monday and even though neither of us probably have anything but it's better to be safe than sorry

 

**Kms:** why do we care??? 

 

**Diva Boo:** stfu @ **Kms** it's getting good

 

**Edgy:** Wait why was he wearing a condom if he's a bottom

 

**Edgy:** oh wait oral nvm

 

**Tree Gay:** Oh my god you're such a fucking idiot

 

**Edgy:** stfu wit your crusty krabs lookin’ ass

 

**Daddy:** I'm humiliated 

 

**Rocket:** LMAO SOMEONE SHOULD'VE TEXTED ME 

 

**Momma:** ANYWAY

 

**Momma:** I was going down on him and I noticed the condom wasn't like… Fitting right. It looked weird, and I always get the good condoms in like so many different sizes and I started jerking him off and it RIPS. THE CONDOM TORE AND I HEARD IT SNAP LIKE A RUBBER BAND AND THEN HEAR A GROAN AND A RLY LOUD THUD AND I RUB MY EYED CUZ OBVIOUSLY I WAS SUCKING DICK I DIDN'T EXPECT TO SEE SEUNGCHEOL ON THE FUCKING GROUND BECAUSE IT HIT HIM IN THE DICK 

 

**Kms:** oh my god

 

**_June?_ ** _ Has changed his name to  _ **_911 wtf_ **

 

**911 wtf:** bro what the actual hell

 

**Vernyoom:** BIG DICK ENERGY 

 

**Diva Boo** : Babe wtf

 

**Diva Boo:** Rip choi seungcheol 2k18

 

**Daddy:** I wanna die 

 

**Rocket:** wow I'm

 

**Rocket:** horny???? 

 

**Kms:** GET A FUCKING ROOM I'M 

 

**Call me soon:** I THINK THEY'RE GONNA START FUCKING IM GOING TO COMMIT MYSELF

 

**Tree Gay:** Siri, is this what u call an orgy? 

 

**Kms:** hey can we 

 

**Kms:** leave? 

 

**Edgy:** Siri and Alexa are prolly a married lesbian couple who own 19393829 cats

 

**Tree Gay:** I'd like you to own me 

 

**Edgy:** I mean

 

**Edgy:** I own that a$$

 

**911 wtf:** IF ANYONE WHO ISN'T FUCKING WANTS TO COME OVER THEY TOTALLY CAN 

 

**Kms:** O M W I'LL GET SOONYOUNG AND DINO 

 

**Vernyoom:** Seungkwan and I are on the way

 

**Donkey Kong:** I'll be over but I have a date 2night

 

**Thughao** : I'll be there, the threesome two doors down is hurting me emotionally. 

 

**911 wtf:** YES OKAY SEE Y'ALL SOON 

  
  
  
  



	5. PLEASE STOP FUCKING WE SHARE AN APARTMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't believe you've done this"

**_Joshua has_ ** _ entered  _ **_Poly Trio._ **

 

**Seungcheol:** <3333

 

**_Jisoos Christ_ ** _ changed Seungcheol’s name to  _ **_Babyboy_ **

 

**Babyboy:** no don't do this

 

**_Jeonghan_ ** _ has entered  _ **_Poly Trio._ **

 

**Jeonghan:** Awww cutie

 

**_Jeonghan_ ** _ Changed his name to  _ **_Daddy._ **

 

**_Daddy_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Jisoos_ ** _ name to  _ **_Master._ **

 

**Babyboy:** that's kinky

 

**Master:** yes baby <3

 

**Daddy:** gay <3

 

**Babyboy:** <3

  
  


**_Kms_ ** _ has entered  _ **_Kill or Be Killed._ **

  
  


**Kms:** I'm gonna vomit

 

**911 wtf:** Ruh Roh

 

**Kms:** did you just verbally 

 

**Kms:** you know what I'm too disgusted to even

 

**_Tree Gay_ ** _ has entered  _ **_Kill or Be Killed_ **

 

**Tree Gay:** Oo he like can't even

 

**Diva Boo:** Stfu u rusty ass hoe let the Gay speak

 

**Kms:** Thank you. 

 

**Kms:** ANYWAY

 

**Kms:** ALL. OF. THE JIHANCHEOL SQUAD ARE HOES AND THIS IS WHY JOSHUA ISN'T INVITED INTO MY STUDIO ANYMORE THEY'RE SO CRUSTY THE PROCESS OF FOSSILISATION STARTED

 

**Momma:** stfu it doesn't work like that

 

**Baby:** Jihoonie what are you talking about???? 

 

**_Vernyoom_ ** _ has entered chat.  _

 

**Vernyoom:** {_! #? $$! } CHAN NO

 

**Baby:** SOMEONE EXPLAIN!!??? 

 

**June?:** YEET

 

**Call me Soon:** YEET

 

**Sunshine:** YEET

 

**Edgy:** Yeet

 

**Momma:** YEET

 

**Thughao:** YEHET

 

**Jisoos Christ:** Y E E T

 

**Kms:**

 

**Tree Gay:**

 

**Diva Boo:** Y E E T B I TCH TRY AGAIN

 

**Daddy:** UM

 

**Kms:** It's not important? 

 

**Baby:** Spill it then

 

**Diva Boo:** HAN AND CHEOL AND JOSHUA FUCKED IN JIHOONS STUDIO AFTER HE KICKED THEM OUT THE ROOM FOR BEING ALL CRUSTY 

 

**Kms:** yah

 

**Baby:** ew tf

 

**Momma:** CHAN. WATCH YOUR FUCKING LANGUAGE. 

  
  


**Call me Soon:** GET UR CRUSTY CRABS LOOKIN ASS OUT BEFORE I GET U A TO- GO ORDER ON AN ASS WHOOPING LITTLE MAN

 

**Vernyoom:** djMdnamdm

 

**_Rocket_ ** _ has left the chat.  _

 

**_Call me Soon_ ** _ has added  _ **_Rocket_ ** _ to the chat.  _

 

**Call me Soon:** DAMN GIRL GET UR HOE ASS BACK I'M NOT DONE ROASTIN U YET

 

**Kms:** Y'ALL FUCKED IN MY STUDIO 

 

**Kms:** FR Y'ALL DIDN'T EVEN CLEAN UP YOUR MESS. THERE WAS NUT ON MY KEYBOARD. 

 

**Kms:** I'LL BEAT YO ASSES MEET ME 

 

**Call Me Soon:** WE'LL BEAT Y'ALL UP SQUARE UP 

 

**Rocket:** guyssss it was oneee tiiimmmeeee

 

**Kms:** IT. SHOULD. HAVE. BEEN. A. NO. TIMES. 

 

**Rocket:** I'M SORRY 

 

**Daddy:** I'm sorry Jihoon, I should have talked them out of it… 

 

**Kms:** SEUNGCHEOL IS THE ONLY ONE I FORGIVE BECAUSE HE'S A GENUINELY NICE GUY

 

**Momma:** wow ok lmao

 

**Edgy:** it's cuz Seungcheol does the puppy eyes and the lil pout and it makes Jihoon weak

 

**Kms:** shut the fuck up???? 

 

**Call Me Soon:** I have such a soft lil toppy boyf

 

**Kms:** I'm honestly finna l e a v e

 

**Rocket:** LMAO JOKE'S ON YOU THAT WAS SEUNGCHEOL NUT ON YOUR KEYBOARD

 

**Daddy:** b a b e

 

….

  
  


**_Seungcheol_ ** _ has entered the chat _ **_Poly Trio_ **

 

**Babyboy:** hey 

 

**Daddy:** hi baby, how are you? 

 

**Babyboy:** Eh...could be better, I miss your guy's arms around me… 

 

**Master:** We miss you too, handsome. We'll be home soon, I get off work early tonight, and I think Hannie is going to be off early as well. 

 

**Babyboy:** really!!!! That's awesome!!!! Whose apartment is it tonight? 

 

**Master:** We should do mine tonight, since the only one near me is Jun. 

 

**Master:** I wanna top tonight 

 

**Master:** Seungcheol is probably feeling super subby, aren't you, baby? 

 

**Babyboy:** stop??? I can't think and then respond when I can picture exactly what you're doing???? 

 

**Daddy:** I'll take that as a yes~

 

**Daddy:** You know the rules, baby, don't touch yourself until we get there. . . 

 

**Babyboy:** I know, I know, don't do anything until you get there. I have Joshua's key, I'll let myself in. 

 

**Babyboy:** Dinner tonight isssss going to beeee…….spaghetti! 

 

**Daddy:** careful with the stove top don't hurt yourself, prince

 

**Master:** See you later, baby, break is almost over. Kisses! 

 

**Daddy:** bye babe, have a good day. I love you. 

 

**Babyboy:** Muah. I love you. 

 

 **Master:** I love you too, my beautiful and amazing partners <3

  
  


**_Master_ ** _ has left the chat. _

 

_ ………  _

 

**_911 Wtf_ ** _ has entered the chat  _ **_Kill or Be Killed_ **

 

**911 Wtf:** Hey  g u y s 

 

**Edgy:** Mm? 

 

**911 Wtf:** I'm coming over today. Joshua and Seungcheol and Han plan on having hot two-hour kinky sex again. 

 

**Kms:** Too Much Information, my friend. 

 

**Edgy:** Happy Halloween lmao

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
